Conventional RFID tags have a substrate or face stock on one side of which an RFID device, chip, or strap is mounted. An adhesive layer is coated over the RFID device, and a release liner is applied to the adhesive layer. Accordingly, there is an uneven thickness in the RFID tag at the location of the RFID device, chip, or strap, such that the RFID tag bulges at this location.
It is common to print information on the RFID tag after the tag has been manufactured, either by the manufacturer or by the end user. However, because of the uneven thickness, when passing through a printer during a printing process, the RFID tag has a tendency to jam in the printer or to otherwise present an undesirable printing surface for the print head of the printer, thereby resulting in print distortion and less than optimal printing. In addition, compressing the RFID tag between the pinch roller and the print head may damage the RFID device and associated inlayed structure or may damage the print head itself, thereby decreasing the life of the print head.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for RFID tags that mitigate or eliminate the problems associated with printing on conventional tags. The present invention satisfies this need.